Starting Over
by Kratos 57 naruto
Summary: What if Naruto ended up taking Sasuke's eyes. What if Naruto was sent to this crazy new world? Watch as the blond hero ventures through the world of Re:Zero. Warning low-fair grammar( I wanna improve) Naruto x Rem x Ram x Emilia x Felt x Beatrice. Warning, quite a number of swear words. OP Naruto, Main Enemies will be ********* Care to guess?
1. Chapter 1

**Starting Over**

**This fanfiction will be awesome but I suck at grammar which is why I will be practicing on my other fics to get better. I hope you enjoy this story**

"_THOUGHTS"_

"**Godly being"**  
**"****Jutsu Or Spells"**

**Prolouge**

All nine satellites flew in the same direction, reached their destination and began floating behind a gigantic purple humanoid in samurai armor and had a tengu nose. The left side of its face was blown off by the blast created by the unison of the Tailed Beast Bomb and Chidori. "I WILL CREATE THIS REVOLUTION AND YOU WILL NOT BE ABLE TO STOP ME!" Sasuke roared with a crazed grin on his face.

"_What is he planning on doing?"_ Naruto narrowed his eyes and prepared himself. "_What does he want with the tailed beasts?"_ he pondered. As if Sasuke heard him, pillars of light flew out of the large masses of earth into the susano'o. Naruto widened his eyes and willed Kurama to spawn 9 shadow clones. "_This is bad, he plans on making his Susanoo the husk of the ten tails"_ he thought.

All the dopplegangers charged forward hoping to stop him but it was too late. A shock wave sent them all hurdling back the direction they came. Naruto began amassing nature chakra as he had a bad feeling about what would happen. "**This guy ,he is as good as the old man"** Kurama said with wide eyes ,clearly awestruck as they watched the Susanoo's armor shift and reveal the entity within which looked like a human made from lightning. His gloves shifted too revealing his bright blue hands which sparks dangerously. "_Not good"_

"_And with this, I shall finally kill him"_

Naruto decided to let a clone amass his power for him and he, along with his other clones attacks. Sasuke grinned like mad man as he got surrounded by floating foxes. "**Repeated tailed beast bomb"** they yelled in unison. Sasuke grinned once more and willed the Thunder God to form a naginata made from pure lightning. He expertly twirled it sending all the attacks to different mountains ,causing city size explosion.

The Susanoo quickly shifted its grip on the spear and hurled it into one of the Kyuubi, impaling it through the snout , killing the clone and send it hurtling towards a near by mountain , utterly destroying. "_Such power" _Sasuke thought as he grabbed another Kurama's tail and threw him to the ground before destroying him with a bolt of lightning. "_This is bad, how long till the senjutsu ready Kurama?"_

"**Hold on ,I will give it to you when the time is right, for now try to survive"**

Naruto sighed as he watched another clone get split in half by a sword . **"Nine Tails Hellfire"**, Naruto unleased a stream of red flames which covered the whole sky. "_Did I get him?"_ His eyes widened as he willed one of his truth seeker orbs to form a shield. BOOM!

While the smoke was an obstacle to his sight, Sasuke decided it was best to take care of his other clones. One of them appeared above him and attempted to strike him down with a tail thrash. He leaned to the side and slammed his fist into the back of Kurama's head. "**Gah!"** he gasped as the susano'o took a hold of one of his mighty tails and began spinning, sending him crashing into a nearby mountain.

"I am so glad I am oka- GAH!" weezed the clone as he was decapitated and enveloped with lightning. One of the clones approached from behind and landed a hit on the back of his head and grabbed him, holding him in place. "Ho? So you think you have got me aye?" Sasuke asked very amused. The Susanoo then showed its superior power and casually escaped by ripping the clone's arms off. Sasuke raised his hand with his palm facing his opponent. "**Shinra TENSEI!"** He yelled as he rinnegan pulsed. The clone was instantly kissing dirt . The Susanoo flew through multiple projectiles heading its way curtesy of Naruto who was gritting his teeth in anger. "_Why would you do this Sasuke!"_. The sky darkened as 4 giant lightning dragons appeared. Sasuke raised his hand up high. And gained an unreadable expression. "Begone with the clap of thunder, **KIRIN!" **

Another 4 Kuramas were gone making that seven. "You know I have had enough of you and your foolishness Naruto" Sasuke said. "I get that I am a fool but why this path!? When we were all starting to be family once more. What is wrong with you?" Naruto roared as tears spilled from his eyes.

"What is wrong with me ?,What is wrong with me!? WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!?" Sasuke started softly as his voiced suddenly become louder. "Your foolish village has made my clan suffer and made my brother kill my whole clan. This world keeps taking everything I love away from me!? Which is why I will kill you,the Kage and remove the infinite Tsukiyomi before shoulder all the hate for myself" Sasuke grinned like a mad man.

"You know Sasuke, as humans we fight for any reason whether it be religion ,gold or hot women." Naruto began. "We do this because we never see eye to eye and hate each other so much . That was the case until we all united to fight a common enemy so we are at peace because we now trust each other " Naruto explained.

"You sorry fool. What makes you think that these humans will not start a war again? Just because we see eye to eye does not mean that we will agree with each other which is why fear is the best solution. Everyone may not see eye to eye but they will all fear one and will not try anything" Sasuke rebuked. "I see, so that is how it is then" Naruto said as he cheeks became wet and began sniffling. "Let us end this Sasuke!"

The 3 remaining look a likes charged at Sasuke who attempted to stab them with a nodaichi. One of the clones got a firm grip on it and pushed the Susanoo into the sky. The 2 others flanked the sides and shot Tailed beast bombs at it.

The clone was kicked away before the two projectiles heading its way were instantly over powered by spears of lightning. "_I guess this is it. I will miss you Naruto. Make sure to watch me bring peace to this retched world."_

A purple ark formed infront of the Susanoo, and had a string of lightning, connecting the two ends. It tugged and an arrow was created and it radiated massive amounts of power. "_Have a taste of my strongest ninjutsu"_

"**Here it comes Naruto!"**

Sasuke widened his eyes. "_Such great amounts of nature energy! This is not good". _Naruto formed the cross hand sign and two Kuramas appeared next to the one he was floating in. He slightly elevated his hands as the both made scratching motions above his palms forming one blue rasenshuriken and another dark purple one. The clones the phased into Naruto giving the avatar an extra for arms and two more faces giving him the appearance of an Asura.

"NARUTO!"

"SASUKE"

"_**Indra's Arrow!"**_

"_**Six Paths: Ultra Big Ball RasenShuriken**_

The two powers clashed and began fighting for dominance.

CRACK!

_BOOM!_

All creation within a few mile radius was reduced back to dust which was impressive since they were in the Ionosphere. One purple flame and a golden one fell from the sky to the bed rock below. "You realize you might kill me right?" Sasuke asked. Naruto grimaced a bit before looking at him. "Since you have no desire to actually bring peace, I will be taking your eyes" he mumbled in shame.

"_I definitely won't win the fight but I can do something about it. __**Transcription Seal: Preta Path! Transcription Seal: Gen jutsu: Mangekyou Sharingan!"**_

(AN: The transcription seal is a jutsu sealed and it can be released if certain conditions are met. Remember when Itachi placed ametarasu in Sasuke's eyes? Or when Madara delayed the Izanagi)

Naruto felt a small spike of chakra coming from the Uchiha. "_What was that?""_**It can't be good"**

Naruto charged at Sasuke and began brawling with him. Teeth were knocked out, Blood was sent flying and both started getting swollen faces. Naruto formed his rasengan and charge at his downed rival before tripping and destroying a bit of the bed rock with his rasengan. Sasuke took this opportunity to try and kill him. The sound of chirping birds filled the air as Sasuke stumbled to his rival. Naruto then head butts his gut. Sasuke stumbled back and coughed up blood making the chidori disappear.

Naruto then jabbed his face sending his flying back. "_I am so sorry" _The right eye lefts it socket an was quickly sealed away into Naruto's palm. Sasuke gasped in pain and kicked his rival away and glared at him with his remaining eye. "CURSE YOU NARUTO UZUMAKI!" He cast Ametarasu onto his left hand and activated the chidori. Naruto sighed , letting his pent up sadness out without crying for the 3rd time today.

Spirits of Tobirama, Hiruzen,Hashirama ans his parents, allies and friends all made scrathing motions over Naruto's right palm. He stood tall with conviction in his eyes as he felt all their emotions. "_You can do it Naruto, we believe in you, we trust you, we love you. Get your friend back"_ They echoed. Naruto began smiling. "What are you smiling about?" Sasuke weezed. "I will end this curse of ours and I will send you back to your family so you can finally rest"

Naruto then got surprised as he saw a silhouette of Madara appearing besides him . "_You will make a fine leader boy. Make sure you bring peace to this world"_ . Naruto nodded. The Uchiha then touched Naruto's head . Naruto widened his eyes as he felt chakra enter his system. "This should make you compatible with the Sharingan. Ja" he said walking away, waving before disappearing.

The ground under the two rivals caved in as they charged at each other with their respective power in hand. As time slowed down Sasuke saw Naruto mouth the words "I love you brother"  
Sasuke also began crying . Naruto altered his course and reached out taking Sasuke's left eye before slamming the Rasengan into his back. He blinked once and began seeing his whole life. "_I see, I am a terrible person"_

Sasuke saw his life flash before his eyes and was suddenly in a white plain. "Where am I?" he asked himself, confused that his eyes were back in place. "Oh I see" he said as he back walking forward. The whiteness began to morph into a small forest and he saw his whole family with Itachi and Indra included. "Welcome home Sasuke" Itachi said.

Tears fell from his eyes as he rushed forward. "_Thanks for everything Naruto."_

Naruto fell to his knees and weeped hysterically. "SASUKE!"

He felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Kakashi and Sakura looking at him with supporting eyes. Oh they were crying as well. He collapsed into their arms. "Sakura" he whispered. "Yes what is wrong?" she asked. "I am sorry" he apologized. "It is okay" she sniffled looking down. She then hugged him a bit tighter.

"It is all okay Naruto" Kakashi said. Naruto then composes himself and reaches for his eye. Sakura grabbed his wrist. "Let me" she offered. Naruto nodded as she gently removed his eyes from his sockets after numbing the pain. Naruto unsealed both of Sasuke's eyes and handed them to the girl who inserted them into his sockets and began healing him.

After that was done, Naruto snapped his fingers and the planetary devastations were all broken apart freeing the tailed beasts once more. His right eye morphed into another Rinnegan. "_Kurama make my eyes blue mate"_

"**Cheers"**  
He then left the earth ,slowly bringing his hands into the Ko seal . The tailed beasts instantly knew what happened as they watch Naruto remove the Infinite Tsukiyomi. "Guys I need your chakra please" Naruto called out as he sent Gedo chains at them.

They did not fight him because they knew he merely needed a bit more power to complete the process. Naruto then dragged yang Kurama into his body then the others followed. Naruto grunted in pain but continued molding his chakra.

"**Infinite Tsukiyomi Release!"**

He blinked then darkness

**Chapter 1**

"What is this?" Naruto muttered as he saw black and felt that he could not interact with his body. "_Guys?"_

"Its not good" Naruto sighed. "So I finally kicked the bucket, huh?" "On the contrary Naruto-kun"

He then felt his senses and movement returning. He looked up and saw a Hagoromo's spirit floating in front of him with a small smile on his face. "Super gramps" Naruto grinned and Hagoromo reciprocated. "Congratulations, you have finally stopped the reincarnation process and brought peace to the land, something I failed to do" He said. "I am glad it is all over… So what is this place anyways?" Naruto asked.

"A rift between dimensions. It seems that you are being called to be a hero once again"

"Yare yare, can't get a break can I?" Naruto asked with mild annoyance to which Hagoromo chuckled. Naruto looked at his attire and saw ruined it was. "You mind?"

"Sure" he snapped his fingers and Naruto's track suit and fishnet were repaired . "So what happened in the Elemental nations?"

"You were declared a hero and a statue was made in your honor in the valley end. Sasuke's is standing next to your too. "I am glad he got to be seen as a hero" Naruto chuckled. "They have a treaty to never go into war again and always support each other. They formed one large country" Hagoromo explained.

Naruto blinked once. Then twice… "AWESOME!" he yelled .

Naruto then got a bit moody again. "I still feel guilty about taking my brother's eyes then killing him." Naruto whispered as he reached for his socket only to get bobbed on the head. OWWWW! . " Quit ye whining Naruto, he actually said you can keep em"

"Fine" he accepted. "I swear to restore both our clans in his honor under the name Uzumaki! I swear I will do just that DATTEBAYO!" Naruto promised prompting a chuckle from Hagoromo.

"And thus the harem king is born" he said causing Naruto to widen his eyes. "HEY!"

"By the way when you get there , you will need to sleep because you are very tired" He said. Narutos eye twitched a bit before he sighed. "Fine. Any important things I should know about that world?"

"Yes . There are many races besides humans most of which are demi-humans and monsters. The kingdom you will be does not have a king and also your currency will not work there. You speak the same language but write differently" he explained.

Naruto began to see a light up ahead and sighed. "Remember Naruto, a msn must not live long or thick but he must live hard" he shared some wisdom.

"Wait wha-"

**The Other side**

"t!?"

The tailed beasts roared in laughter at their hosts misfortune. "Laugh it up you bitches" he mumbled as he looked around. He saw a great city with a very busy population with humans, humanoid lizards,dogs,cats and the like. He was really impressed the place's architecture as it was beautiful. There were great paved roads that had a lot of carriages moving up and down the roads.

"Interesting " he muttered as he began walking down the street hoping to find a place to recover his low supply of chakra. As he strolled, he saw lots of familiar fruits and vegetables but ignored them for now. As he was wearing a neon orange tracksuit, it got him lots of eyes which he ignored. "_I certainly hope this world is interesting"_ he thought before yawning a bit. "I swear my chakra hates me right now"

KYAA! A girl fell on the road as carriage approached. Naruto got into a stance and disappeared in a burst of speed and grabbed the girl and took her somewhere safe before anyone could comprehend what had happened. The girl blinked and looked at her hands. "What just happened" she mumbled not noticing a stranger on the roof above her. "I swear kids these days are not careful" he said as he gave the girl a flat look. "** With you included"** said Kurama who was grinning. "_Shut it fleebag" _Naruto retorted causing said fox bark out in laughter.

Naruto then hops a little and lands in a small alley and sits there to collect his thoughts. "_Hey Kurama , about my mangekyou sharingan-"_

"**Ah yes that. Your personality and powerful chakra have over written Sasuke's previous abilities so no Ametarasu"**

"_Dang it, any idea what the new ones will be?"_

"**Aside from the Susanoo, I don't know"**

"_I see"_ Naruto sighs. "Hey buddy you lost!? Why don't you just give us everything you have and you will not be killed" said an unfamiliar voice. "huh?" He got us instantly and saw three strangers staring at him with malicious grins. One short guy and two shorty guys. "The fuck you want?" Naruto rudely asked. "We said give all your stuff" said the guy with a tongue ring.

They then heard rapid footsteps and turned to the source of the sounds. It was girl who had a small bust which was covered by a black cloth. She also was wearing black pants with the knee area and down missing on her left leg. She had short blonde hair as well. "Hey guys don't get in my way!" she yelled as she ran past them and jumped from building to building.

Naruto whistled "She is good'_ for an academy student"_ Naruto partly said and thought. As he slammed his fist into the short guy's face. Then landed a round house on the most muscular on the group leaving the creep. He charged at Naruto with the intent to kill and Naruto got ready to counter.

_THUMP!THUMP!_

Naruto collapsed knees first the to his face and the three started to beat him up. He didn't feel it at all because he lost consciousness due to his lack of chakra.

**Later**

Naruto woke up on a soft surface. "_Soft"_ he thought as he got up and scanned his surroundings. "_I am still at the alley, man that chakra exhaustion hit me hard."_ He thought. His eyes then widened and jumped away as soon as he felt his 'pillow' twitch. He then saw a giant light grey cat with a white under belly and a silver haired girl with pointed ears, dressed in a white and purple outfit and had a flower in her ear.

"You must be the ones who took care of me and tended to my wounds '_sadly not my chakra as I am still near exhaustion level. I need a bed"_

"**That you do"**

"Yes I am" the girl responded. "I healed you and had Puck let you use his lap to rest for a bit. Since I devoted my time to this, you will be answering my questions"

Naruto narrowed his eyes but nodded either way because he did kinda, possibly owe her his life. "I am assuming that cat can talk then" Naruto completely changed the subject. "Yes, I do!" it said in a cheerful voice before transforming to his smaller form. " I am Puck, nice to meet ya" he introduced you. "I am Naruto Uzumaki. Nice to meet you too" he also introduced himself.

"So what is your question lady?" Naruto asked. " I tracked a thief who stole something very important to me" she said looking into his eyes. "I see" he responded. "She didn't happen to have short blonde hair did she?"

"Yes! And you even confirmed she is female! Do you know where she is?" she asked. "No but I can track her for ya. After that, consider us even" he said with a grin on his face. "Wait what should I call you fair lady?" he asked. The girl looked slightly alarmed before responding. "Satella"

"_she lied"_

"_**Yup"**_

Naruto saw Puck widen his eyes in shock. "_I wonder what that is about"_

"Nice to meet you Satella, judging from those ears, you are an elf right?"

She stayed quiet for a bit and averted her gaze and Puck's jaw to drop_. "this human is smart" thought Puck._ "Yup , its true what the super gramps said, elves are ridiculously beautiful" he followed up causing her to gasp and blush. " S-S-shut it, let us just find this lady name" she stattered causing the blonde to chuckle in amusement.

"It's 5 Satella and I will going to sleep now, please don't be reckless and remember, you can call me if you are really in danger" Puck said as he began to disappear. Naruto ignored him and focused on his ability to sense people using nature energy.

"Lets go "he said as he led the way and she quietly followed. "Don't get any funny ideas, I know magic" she threatened. Naruto just waved her off and continued walking ,reaching the slums. he then felt the girl's life force disappear. Naruto widened his eyes and dashed towards the place he felt the death. Emilia followed his yelling "Wait!"

He stopped running as soon as he reached the site. "Satella wait here, I will go look insie and you keep watch " he ordered as he unsealed a torch. She nodded but was wondering what the strange device on his hand was. He opened the door and slowly strutted inside to investigate the death. SQUELCH!

"_Who killed this guy"_ he thought as he looked at an old man with brown skin and had blood coming from his mouth. "_Preta Path Release"_ he heard Sasuke's voice. "_Fuck"_ Naruto thought as he felt his chakra getting depleted all over again. He fell onto his knees, not noticing a shadow behind him and had a blade ready to end his life.

Swing! Squelch!

"Satella!" he roared as he watched his acquaintance take the blade. "Hey stay with me" he reached out and touched her hand as a puddle of blood formed under her. She gave him a small smile before her life left her eyes. "Damnit!" he cried as a white ribcage formed around him before he collapsed as well.

"_Fuck, this is how it ends huh?" _he blinked. He was in the alley again and saw the 3 guys waiting looking at him. "_Didn't I just kick the bucket?"_

"_**Yes you did but for some reason you got sent back to this point in time"**_

"_Interesting"_ he thought. He was Naruto Uzumaki so of course he would not be surprised by that. He fought a being who could create her own dimensions and destroy everything so why the hell should he be surprised. He also fought numerous powerful shinobi with rather strange abilities so this was not very surprising.

"_Think this will happen again?"_

"_**Dunno but please don't try it"**_

"_ok"_

"Hey we talking to you ya shit!" the shortest member screamed. "_I can't afford to fight them here, not with that girl on the loose. I need to save them as well and get that insignia thing for Satella so this leaves me with one option"_

"KYAAAAH! LEAVE ME ALONE! GUARDS HELP ME! I AM NOT EVEN INTERESTED IN THESE GUYYS"

"Shut up!"

Naruto got into his Naruko voice. "No I don't want this let me go"

"How the fuck are you doing that !?"

"3 men would pick on one man, how despicable" they turn to see a red haired man with blue eyes and was dressed in white. "Oh shit run! It's the sword master!" They all scrammed like the devil was on their tail.

Naruto got up. "Thank you for the help, I doubt I could have beat those guys on my own mr Sword master"

The knight chuckled. " it is quite alright, if I may ask, what are you doing in this alley?" he asked. " I had to get some rest" Naruto responded with a grin. "I am super tired and yeah I know I don't look like it but it is the truth" he smoothly stated.

"I am Naruto by the way, pleasure to meet you sir.."

"Reinhart , it is a pleasure to meet you too Naruto"

The knight turned to leave but Naruto grabbed his arm. "Could you please do me a small favor"

"If it is within my power"

"I don't really recall her name '_I doubt it is wise to say the name Satella judging from Puck's reaction'_ but she is extraordinarily beautiful and has long silver hair. If you happen to see her, tell her not to go to the slums"

"Okay"

"Thanks man, see you later"

Naruto jumped to the top of a building and began hopping towards the direction of the venue of death. He stopped to steal some food which he converted into more chakra in preparation. "_She is still alive, good"_

Naruto lands in front of that building and let himself in and raised his palm just in time to catch a large club with nails aimed to his face. "Who are you?" asked the brown skinned man. "Relax old man, I am here to talk" he attempted to calm him down. He jerked his body to the side fully avoiding a kick. He then backflips and throws a chair at the giant who easily broke it with a swing of his club. "What is your business here!?" he yelled.

"I have come to retrieve my friend's stolen item" he told the old man who was beginning to calm himself. "I see , I bet it is with Felt"

"Felt?"

"She is our local bandit who steals items of trading"

"Tell me where I can find her. I swear I mean no harm"

The two stared at each other for what felt like an eternity before the old man sighed. "I am Rom, whats your name kid"

"Naruto"

Rom gave Naruto directions to Felt's house.

**5 minutes later**

We see our young Uzumaki sitting on a chair , waiting for the owner of this home to arrive. He was eating a large water melon and was almost done. "You know it is rude to sit in other people's houses without their permission" he heard a familiar female voice.

"Hello Felt, I have been expecting you"

She narrowed her eyes. "What do you want and how do you know me"

Naruto stood up and approached her. "You possess something I want. It is an insignia that belongs to an acquaintance , give it back" he said leaking a bit of killing intent causing her to freeze up. "_w-what is he?"_ she thought as she shivered , being too afraid to draw her dagger. "I can't , my client offered us holy coins"

"Fine then" Naruto sighed. "I will trade you for it for now let us go to your old man's shop" he said he dragged her. She weakly protested and but did not bother as she knew she could not do a thing about it.

**Back At The Shop**

"So you are saying that these pieces of paper can store large items?" asked Rom as he scratched his head.

"Yes" Naruto responded as he demonstrated by sealing a bunch of weapons inti the paper causing the two to widen their eyes. "That is amazing!" yelled Felt. " I can't imagine one of them costing less than 3 holy coins" Rom said. "Yup and I am offering you 10 of these" Naruto said. Felt sighed. "I can't just take this deal, I need to see what the other party will offer"

"I will wait then"

They heard the door open and they see Emilia walk in and she was glaring at Felt. "Return my insignia now!" she exclaimed. Felt was about to respond when

CLANG!

Naruto was holding a kunai in a reverse grip and was holding back a small sword which was about to split the half elf in half. "Hello there beautiful" Naruto greeted Emilia completely ignoring Elsa. "Oh my, ignoring me, you are bad no- urghh!"

She was sent out the door. Rom,Emilia (who was blushing) and Felt were shocked by the blonde's speed.

Naruto leaned back and drove his knee into his opponent's gut. "You hurt me again! This so exciting! What is your name?" she asked with a crazy grin. "Naruto" He dead panned.

Sparks filled the room as Naruto began to overwhelm the bowel hunter. She sent a series of slashes which Naruto causing hopped around to avoid. "_I wish I wasn't so tired"_

Naruto ripped a plank from the floor and through it at Elsa who jumped out of the way only to meet a kunai to her shoulder. "Give up yet bitch?" he asked with a raised eye brow before he fell to his knees again as his need for chakra probed him again.

She went for the kill but jumped away to avoid getting skewered by ice. "I am going to kill all of you, especially you Naruto! " she shrieked causing the blonde to tilt his head in minor interest. "Sorry lady, but you aint getting ya dirty paws on him" Puck said as he began to shoot Icicles.

While the crazy lady was distracted, he pulled out 8 needles and threw them at her. Elsa's eyes widened as she rolled then jumped away from the ice and needles. Naruto's eyes began red and gained 3 tomoes in them. The slowly began rotating anti-clockwise morphing into the mangekyou. It had a red pinwheel shuriken design with a black backround and the Uzumaki symbol on the center.

Elsa was then able to break past Emilia and Puck's guard and was about to kill the girl.

"**White Benevolence"**

An extremely hot , pure white flame enveloped Elsa as she shrieked in pain as she was reduced to ashes. Naruto collapsed due to chakra exhaustion. "What was that?" Emilia asked.

**A Week later**

"_I will destroy that orb one day, I swear!"_

"**Quit being a baby, all your chakra is back so you can go back to spamming Tailed Beast bombs yay"**

Naruto chuckled internally as he got up . He opened his eyes as noticed he was in a fancy bed room. "Strange, I could have sworn I collapsed in the slums, Oh well" he mumbled as he began to stretch. "Hello dearest guest" Naruto paused and look to the corner of the room and saw two identically maids with red and blue hair except the blue haired one had a slightly larger bust. "Huh?"

**BOOM! I hope you enjoyed. It has been awhile since I last watched this anime so cut me some slack. I promise Chapter 2 will be a blast**


	2. Chapter 2

**Starting Over**

**Chapter 2**

"Hello dearest guest"

Naruto blinked and turned to the corner of his room and saw two extremely cute maids. Both looked identical except one had blue hair and the other had red hair. The blue haired one had a slightly larger bust than the rest and they were both in maid uniforms. Naruto was simply enchanted and he just stared at them for awhile causing them to get closer to one another.

"Sister ,sister that man is violating us in his mind" said the blue haired one. Naruto was about to retort then the other one interrupted. "Rem, Rem, I do not feel safe with him" she said to the now identified Ram. Naruto's eye twitched in annoyance but sighed. "Don't worry, I will not do anything to you" He said. "_I must have collapsed earlier, so this probably Emilia's home. I will say hi when she enters" _he thought.

"So who are you two?" he asked for their identity. They instantly forgot about his staring and bowed, "This is my sister Rem" "This is my sister Ram" they introduced each other. Naruto chuckled ,confusing them. "Those are beautiful names ttebayo" he said with a smile gracing his face. "Thank you kind sir, I am glad you think Rem's name is beautiful"

"Yes thank you very much, I am also glad you think Ram's name is amazing" They said following each other. Naruto then placed his finger under his chin, forgetting he was looking in their direction as he went in deep thought. "_So that was my mangekyou's ability then?"_

"**No it is not. It is still Sasuke's Ametarasu but instead the flames became white due to your chakra changing the eyes a bit. I expect you to gain flame control and Tsukiyomi as well since those are Itachi's eyes as well"** explained Kurama .

"I see, no wonder my Susanoo appeared gold and white the other day , it might be a representation of my six paths chakra merging with Sasuke's. Does this mean I should recreate the chidori?" he asked himself. "Rem, Rem that man is undressing us with his filthy eyes and seems to be going crazy"

"HEY!"

"Ram, Ram I won't let him touch us. His insanity will make him dangerous though" Rem responded to her sister. It was this moment that felt like drop kicking a girl. He opened his mouth to speak but closes it and face palms . The sisters held each other close and were slightly shivering in fear of what the blonde might do to them. He sighed internally and tries to smile in a friendly manner which failed and creeped them out even more. "Wow, causing trouble even when you wake up Naruto" came a familiar voice.

He was about to yell Satella but knew that was a bad idea. "Good morning mysterious lady" Emilia gave a smile high in radiance prompting Naruto smile back. "Miss Emilia, Miss Emilia this man was undressing Ram with his eyes and is going crazy"

"Miss Emilia listen to this , He look stared at us as if he were preparing to violate us"." That's not true" he said nonchalantly. Naruto then looked at the white haired beauty and gave a bright, dazzling smile.

"So your name is Emilia I take it" Naruto assumed, picking up her name from the two maids. "Yes, it is a pleasure to officially meet you "Emilia responded. "So its true what they say, elven women are truely beautiful". Emilia's eyes widened and Puck appeared to attempt to freeze Naruto in a state of panic. Naruto jumped to the left fully avoiding the spell causing his bed to suffer what was supposed to be his fate . Rem brought out her chain, spiked mace and was fully prepared to pull out her horn and Ram prepared her wind magic.

"You must be a brave kid to mention such here," said the cat with a dark tone and narrowed eyes. "So you came here to eliminate one of the 42 candidates" he concluded.

Puck began forming icicles and they pointed at the Uzumaki. "Cool it guys. I meant no harm its just that Emilia is really beautiful " he said honestly. "_He doesn't seem to be lying"_ Puck relaxed and signaled for the other 3 to relax. Emilia got flushed in red and Naruto chuckled. Puck floated closer to Naruto and puffed out his chest in pride. "Sorry to disappoint ya kid but Emilia loves me and she will never love" the cat chuckled as the blonde got 4 tick marks on his face.

"What you say you damn cat!"

"You heard me ugly, unlike you, I am cute and fluffy" he bragged .

Emilia pulled both their ears causing them to yelp in pain. "Don't you fight, you are both going to make me angry!" she said . "Sorry!" "Sorry!". Naruto stopped bowing and winked at them mischievously.

"I'll go explore the mansion, I will find you when break fast is ready" he stated.

"Wai-" Emilia tried to stop him but he had already disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"You can pick your guys well" said Puck who was clearly amused by the beauty's flushing. "That man is now after Miss, he must be stopped," said Ram.  
"I agree with you dear sister, we shall get him" responded Rem causing the other two to sigh.

**With Naruto**

"Shoot! I have to use the bathroom" Naruto cursed as he grabbed his crouch trying to hold it in. Naruto looked left and right and saw many identical doors which made the feeling in his stomach worse. "_Holy fuck this is bad"_. Kurama and the other tailed beasts laughed at their host. "Fuck those lot!" he cursed them under his breath . He needed the rest room fast or else.

He began doing the pee pee dance as he looked around and ran to the door closest to him. "_surely this is it dattebayo!" . _He opened the door and entered a library in a pocket dimension and saw a loli with a mini hat and was wearing pink and black horizontal stockings. She had fair skin and drill styled blonde hair. She was reading a book.

"You again?, you are not allowed here I suppose" she said in an annoyed tone. "Yo could you tell me where the bathroom is?" Naruto asked in desperation. "Bug off human, I am very busy as you can see" she rebuked. Naruto's eye twitched, but maintained his composure "Please!"

She ignored him so he couldn't take it anymore. (**AN:**I corrected this part and I am very sorry for offending those who read this scene earlier. Let me tone it down a bit more) .Naruto began shaking uncontrollably and glared at his fellow blonde. "Look, I am about to burst like a pipe and you wouldn't want your books covered in urine do you. Beatrice looked horrified at the thought and immediately opened a portal to the lavatory without a word. "Thank you!" he jumped through and did his business for about 10 minutes. Naruto wiped his ass like any civilized person would. "Thank goodness" he muttered as he stood up. "Hey Kurama, how long until my body gets used to sharingan?" he asked his partner.

"**Judging from the ability to use your White Benevolence with pain, I would say just a couple of days. I wouldn't recommend the Rinnegan though"**

"Right"

Naruto opened the door and saw that it was the hall way he was on earlier. "I need to thank that little girl, she saved me" Naruto said as he began gathering nature energy. Using his clairevoyance, and located the girl. "That is not the door I used earlier, what an intriguing space-time ability" he instantly deduced. "**Indeed it is, it must allow her to link all the doors in the mansion to her time-space at any given moment"**

"Yeah, that is really cool!"

"Come I heard the voice this way Rem"

Naruto chuckled and disappeared in a swirl of leaves, re-entering the library. He sees the same loli staring at him, looking away from the book she was reading. "Now what do you want"

Naruto smile and approached her before stopping a couple of feet away from her. "I just wanted to thank you ttebayo. You really saved my skin (and pants} " he said. "You are welcome I suppose now scram" she said with her eyes travelling back to her book. Naruto sighed and went next to her and began ruffling her hair causing her to glare at him. " I certainly do not remember humans being this annoying!" Naruto gasped holding his heart as if it were broken. "That is so mean, why do children hate me so much".

"Don't call me a child I suppose!" she yelled as she gave him a hateful glare. "Now, now chibi-chan" he crooned. "No need to be in denial about your age" he said with a baby voice while stile ruffling her hair , further agitating her! "Shut up ! I am over 200 years I suppose!" she gave him her age. Naruto actually blinked and gave her a WTF look. "No joking around kid, where are your parents" he said while directing an annoyed stare at the artificial spirit.

"I am not a child!" Books began shaking as the shelves shifted from their position as mana began flying out of Beatrice. The walls creaked as the little girl saw red at being called a little girl. Naruto, however, was completely lost in his thoughts, not finding the powerful energy threatening. "_Maybe I should make breakfast and perhaps introduce them to one of our foods. I doubt they can handle the tastiness of ramen but maybe pizza will work"_

"Leave you stupid monkey or I will kill you" she said darkly. "_Maybe chicken and mushroom will surfice"_

"**Who would have pizza for breakfast? "**questioned a bewildered Kurama. "I warned you I suppose"

She shot a powerful bolt of lightning at the blonde.

BOOM!

The smoke dissipated revealing an unharmed Naruto though his top had burned off revealing his upper body. "Huh?"

Her eyes widened in surprise. She had not expected him to survive that. "_What is he?"_

"What's your name girl?"

"Beatrice"

Naruto smiled and walked away. "I am getting out of your hair now, thanks for taking me to the bathroom"

**Outside**

"This place is amazing, I need to see it from an aerial view," Naruto said as his feet left the ground and began to levitate. He finally reached the sky and looked down in awesome. "Even the daimyo could not compete with this"

The mansion is a giant white house white 5 watch towers with 5th being at the center. It had a blue roof and had a huge garden. Kurama whistled. "**That is some impressive shit"**

Naruto shivered remembering what he did earlier. "_Yeah. I feel kinda disappointed ya know"_ he said in a forlorn tone. "**Why?"** this time Gyuuki questioned. The tailed beasts listened closely to know more about their host. "When we were at the slums, people were in terrible homes and a lot of them looked very malnourished " he explain as tears began falling from his eyes.

**FLASHBACK**

" I will not allow a monster like you to hang around with these beautiful children, GET OUT!"

Naruto was literally picked up and thrown into the rain. Tears began streaming from his eyes but were well hidden by the rain. He stood up and ran away from the orphanage and did not stop until he heard people chatting in a small stand. "Oh man this stuff is good" said a chuunin as he wolfed down a bowl of well made ramen.

The mouth watering smell invaded his nose and his stomach growled. He watched in depression as the chuunins left with full stomachs.

After serving some local shinobi some ramen, Teuchi noticed a small boy with sun kissed blonde hair and the most innocent blue eyes. He had 3 whisker marks on both his cheeks and both ran parallel from it other. "_I don't get why they call that poor kid a monster"_

"Hey Kid!" Teuchi called out with a welcoming voice. Naruto's eyes widened as he was acknowledged. He took 1, then 2 then 3 steps before walking towards the stand

He smiled for the first time since he was a baby.

**END**

Naruto smiled slightly. "_I will help them" _he said with conviction as his feet finally reached the ground. " _After breakfast of course"_ he chuckled before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

**In the kitchen**

Naruto was in the kitchen looking around for ingredients he could possibly use. He found some milk but couldn't cheese so he knew what to do. After using Saiken's ability to produce acids, he formed a bar of cheese. "Yosh!" he said proudly.

Naruto then combined water, yeast, sugar and salt into a bowl and mixed with the rasengan. He then let it rest for 5 minutes while he looked for other ingredients , and found chicken meat. He chopped that up and seasoned it then went back to his dough.

He then dumped the contents of the bowl on a clean table, and began to alter its shape into a ball . As he was working, he did not notice he was being watched by a blue haired individual who was mesmerized by his dexterity as he was making an unknown dish. "What are you doing!?" she half asked half yelled nearly scaring him.

"I am making breakfast to show my appreciation for you guys watching over me as I slept" he responded. She narrowed her eyes as she watched him kneed the ball of floor in his hands. "You want to poison us don't you!"

"You took away my clothes and my weapons, where would the poison come from? Besides if I wanted you dead you would be dead" he sent a bit of killing intent to send the point across. She shivered a bit. "Let him make the breakfast for today" said Roswaal from outside the door. "See even that guy agrees"

She sighed and watched on. He placed the dough into bowl and let it rise. While this was happening he prepared 3 more ball of dough to make 4 pizzas for everyone to eat.

He crushed some tomatoes and began stirring. He added spices in the tomatoes and began frying onions. "What are you making?" she asked as a strange aroma invaded her nose. "Pizza"

"What is pizza?"

"You will see"

He added the prepared tomatoes, oregano, basil, sugar, salt, and pepper to the saucepan and let them simmer.

He let that cool and grabbed the cheese. "What is that? Where did you get it from?" she asked quickly.

"Its cheese and I made it from the milk" he responded.

He used wind release to shred it. He then began frying mushrooms,onions and green pepper.

Emilia peeked into the kitchen and stayed quiet but watched as Naruto made pizza.

He flattened the dough on a large plate and use a large spoon to poor the sauce onto the pizza as he slowly rotated the plate. He then dumped the the cheese,the fried chicken and the mushrooms onto the center of a the disk. He then placed it in the oven and prepared the rest.

An unfamiliar aroma invaded the mansion as Naruto did his deed.

**Later**

"So you eat it like this?" asked Emilia as she raised the slice into her mouth. "Yup " Naruto responded.

"Oh my, this is amazing" said a jester sounding man as his teeth sank into cheesy goodness and chewed. Emilia had a flushed face and looked like she had a foodgasm. "Naruto-kun you are amazing" she compliment . "Yhwup! Itsh gwood" Naruto responded making Roswaal chuckle in smiled a bit at the taste of the pizza. She was still mad that Roswaal agreed to eat what Naruto had prepared and to her surprise, it was really good. "This flavor is unique, such a fine balance of spices and what is this yellow substance on top?" Roswaal asked. (I am pretty sure there isn't cheese in Re:Zero)

"Its cheese. Its made from milk" he responded.

"Naruto-sama, this is certainly amazing. Please show me how to make this if you ever have the time." Ram asked as she swallowed another slice.

"How is this cheese made?" asked Beatrice who was intrigued by the new dish she was having.

"Its made by **made** by adding acid to the milk to cause the proteins to coagulate."

"What is a protein?"

"I will tell you later" Naruto sighed. "_How the hell do I even know this stuff?"_

"_**It's probably from the power of six paths which gives you a universal understanding of most things"**_

"_I see"_

"I believe we haven't formally introduced ourselves" said Roswaal with a smile on his face after tasting the magical dish. Naruto stopped eating and noticed the lord of the manor. "What is with the clown , also what's with the mini—hat?" Naruto said finally noticing Roswaal.

"N-Naruto!" Emilia scolded. "It is quite alright miss Emilia," he said. "I am Roswaal L Mathers . I am the lord of this manor" he introduced himself offering a hand which Naruto took. "I am Naruto Uzumaki, the sexiest man alive, right ladies?" he winked

"Go die" Rem and Ram said in unison. Emilia merely giggled into her sleeve. "This fool *Bleep* on my books" Beatrice shrieked. Naruto had taken the opportunity to apply a filter seal that blocked any words that reminded him of the library incident. Roswaal laughed boisterously . "Tell me young man what happen to your clothes" he asked to which Naruto pointed at the loli giving him a death glare.

"She shot me with lighting for no reason"

" You called me a kid. I am still surprised you survived I suppose" She glared at him.

"So!" Roswaal started breaking the tense atmosphere. "You retrieved miss Emilia's insignia which is an extremely important object" he said.

"I see" Naruto responded. "Why do you call her miss?"

"Well it is respectful to call someone of higher ranking than you in a respectful manner" he responded. Naruto raised an eye brow "So she is royalty"

"Yes, she is one of the 42 candidates for the throne"

"I see " said Naruto in a nonchalant tone. " I expected you to be more surprised that this Naruto" she stated in minor surprise. "Nah, I have dealt with weirder stuff than that just like Dragonia" he said with a slight shiver. "Dragonia?"

"He is a legendary penis who likes like a dragon's whisker"

Emilia blinked and stopped eating so did everyone on the table. They all gave Naruto strange stares. "Well he is the size of a literal python and has a face on his tip" he continued. Roswaal sweat dropped at the absurdity of Naruto's explaination. "That really is weird" he said in a slightly creeped out voice. "Besides , I am technically royalty myself where I come from" he said gaining Emilia's interest. "Where do you come from?"

"I come from-"

Time froze as dark fog formed everywhere. Everything except Naruto was frozen. "What's this?" he asked in slight confusion. Long transperant arms reached out from the forge and headed toward Naruto. "_hmmm, I wonder how I can get Rem and Ram cooking for me while I relax on a bed with Milly then they join as well"_ Naruto was practically drooling. The hands grasped his heart and squeeze. Hard! "Hey that tickles stop it" Naruto laughed. The hands disappeared and time went back to normal.

"I come from a distant, hidden country. I was teleported here when one of my friends decided to play with space-time manipulation" Naruto said in fake annoyance. Everyone's eyes widened and Beatrice was on his face. "Space-time ! how !?" she demanded. "It was something he learned from village scrolls" he chuckled before wiping a fake tear from his left eye. "Good times" he said longingly. "Sadly I have a terrible affinity for magic or combat"

Emilia and Beatrice almost called "Bull shit!" but decided it was inappropriate

She did not get off. "Show me now!" Naruto pat her head. "Again I can't do it"

"_I won't mess with rinnegan for now'_ sorry" he apologized before sitting her on his lap. She tried to fight him then he shoved a dango into her mouth. Her eyes widened and instantly became jelly. "This so good I suppose" Naruto chuckled. Everyone else watched in amusement. Puck appeared from near Emilia and flew over to Naruto to which the blonde randomly pulled out another stick from who knows where and gave it to the cat. "Thanks man" . he chomped on it and fell on Beatrice after having a sweetgasm. Roswaal shook his head. "So what do you want as a reward for your courageous acts Naruto?"

Naruto pondered for a bit. "_Kurama, what should I choose?"_ he asked his partner.  
"**I think asking to stay there would be best"**

"Well, if it doesn't trouble you, I would like to stay here and work here " he requested

Roswaal nodded_ ._

"Excuse me, I have a library to visit, let us go Chibi-chan"

"Let me down I suppose!"

"You are the one who has access to that space-time"

She opened a portal while still glaring at him. "Your sweet may have calmed me.

**END**

**I hope you enjoyed that. **

**Kronos-1 of Naruto's Sharingan abilities. His left eye allows him to stop freeze a target for 5 seconds and allows him to reverse the direction of projectiles. This can also work on magic as long as it isn't too powerful. **

**Clotho- The power to warp probability and create outcomes that would not normally be possible. He can even happen to choose if his enemy's gear is in good condition. It is located in the right eye.**

**White Benevolence – The eternal white flame of myriad dreams. The lighter version of ametarasu has the same abilities, albeit weaker in terms of heat by 1/3. Its duration can last a fortnight.**

**Flame Control – You know what it does**

**Amaterasu- You know what it does**

**Susanoo- You know what it is but I need a description though, It is white is all I can say. These are its abilities:-Crimson Gourd – allows him to seal most being using the chain that flies out of it**

**-Can be used in conjunction with dark magic which produces many Sharingan eyes which will freeze time.**

**-Yasaka Magatama**

**-Crash- A special move that can be used once a day. It destroys anything that will harm the Susanoo.**

**-Chakra arms – comes from Kurama**

**-Majestic Attire**

**Tsukiyomi- you know what it does**

**Gen jutsu: Sharingan – The series of gen:jutsu under the Sharingan.**

**Rinnegan:**

**Six Paths technique (Obviously)**

**Innovate Clear: Just like Kaguya, Naruto can create a pocket dimension that can create an support life. It is much smaller than Kaguya's dimension though.**

**Amenotejikara – Allows him to shift spaces between objects and people. Or swap places with objects or people.**

**7****th**** path (obviously)**

**Yin-yang release**

**Forbidden Invade Balor The Beast (with Satella)**

**Also the susanoo changes colour depending on his state of mind. If he is feeling wrath it will become black with hues of red and when he isn't angry it will stay white. If he is diguisted the susanoo's sword will gain a small hue of green**

**What do you think?**

**Also please review or PM an appropriate description of the Susanoo in all of its forms if you interested. The base colour is white and I ain't changing that. Orange is overused**


	3. Chapter 3

**.Here is a rewrite of this chapter. I hope you enjoy and stay tuned for chapter 4**

**Chapter 3**

"So Beatrice, how do you sustain this pocket dimension?" Naruto was currently reading a book which he somehow understood (thanks Rinnegan). Beatrice huffed and moved her eyes to meet the blonde's own. "You seem quite clever for a human I suppose," she said, making him raise his head and he gave a raised eyebrow. "What do you mean- you know what never mind"

He shook his head and decided to continue with his reading. He felt Beatrice approaching him. Her hand landed on his core, drawing his eyes back onto the girl. Well, this was getting a bit awkward until he felt a jolt coursing through his veins. He felt her interact with the ancient power dwelling within. "_She probed Kurama's chakra. This is bad"_. She gasped and retracted and also clutched her now smoking hand.

Naruto reacted immediately and was by her side in a flash. He summoned a bandage from the seal on his left wrist and grabbed her arm. "Are you okay?" he asked softly hoping to ease her pain a bit, watching as light pinpricks of tears travelled down her cheeks as he gently wrapped the bandage around her burnt hand.

"I am fine I suppose!" she snapped, pulling her half wrapped hand back, her voice came out as a growl. "_This boy is dangerous! No mana, especially from a human, should harm me in such a way!" _She looked alarmed and gave the most fierce glare she could muster. Naruto only ignored her and got closer to her, finally reaching a kneeling position matching her height.

"Easy there tiger. You will make it worse. Lemme finish wrapping your hand." He replied not minding in the least. He had felt Beatrice reach into his chakra network and interacting with his potent chakra which had Kurama's dripping in. It wasn't surprising really as the great fox's power was not something anyone could just handle.

She hesitantly surrendered her hand and allowed the blonde human to proceed with the bandaging. "You know, it isn't nice to attempt to take energy from everyone you meet, ya know? Sometimes it can retaliate and cause serious and irreversible damage" he spoke slowly, his eyes not meeting Betty's. She was pretty good at energy transfer, but Naruto could tell that his chakra was not compatible with the energy of the others around him had. They were similar though as they both had similar properties and acted as one's life force.

He noted that it was similar to chakra to a sense but seemed more flexible but was lacking more in the power department. This was especially true for his very own chakra which had been influenced by 9 tailed beasts and the power of the sage of six paths so yeah... He could easily work around it because he had attained perfect chakra control since gaining the power of the six paths and could cast gen jutsu if he had a teacher that is. All he had on him was his gen Jutsu: Sharingan series and Tsukuyomi to help with the illusions. He could definitely work around it, but that is for a later date.

"So I take it you aren't human – I suppose." She said with a judging look in her eyes. Naruto stared at her with unreadable eyes before he sighed throwing her into thought."That is incorrect. I am 100% human as I had human parents " he responded. She narrowed her eyes and became even more inquisitive "_Most humans have a mana pool I can take from. The only time this happened was when I tried draining a high-class monster's power. He can't be human. He must be lying – I suppose"._

"I am as human as can be but I have a few … extra quirks" he winked before chuckling, tying the bandage into a small knot, securing the girl's hand. "There, that should do it"

She adamantly stared at her hand for a moment, before hiding it behind her back and turning her nose up once more. "Thank you -I suppose".

Naruto nodded with the ever smile present on his face. Even if she was not as young as she looked, she was really cute, behaving the way she did. He dropped his hand on her head and ruffled her hair jovially. "It was kinda my fault, so I should do what I can to make up for it -ya know"

"_Man it scares me to think two cute girls are old. Emelia must be around a century old, judging from how her life force feels. Beatrice is over 300? This is so weird" _he thought not noticing he was slowly agitating the girl until she had enough.

"_HOW DARE HE TOUCH MY HAIR AS IF I WERE HIS YOUNGER SIBLING!"_

She let out an annoyed huff, and Naruto was launched out of the room with the use of a form of psychokinesis magic. "_why do I have to be surrounded by violent females"_ he sighed in annoyance as he dropped his book and was sailing in the air.

As he flew out the door, she looked at her hand once more AND her eyes softened. It was nice of him to bandage her hand.

**-Starting Over-**

Naruto was seating on the chair he had previously been sitting on earlier, waiting for the master of the manor and the two maids to eat lunch. Emelia was sitting next to him and was staring at him strangely. "What?"

She quickly looked away. It was hard for her to fathom that it had been Naruto's mana had managed to hurt Beatrice. Said girl, still with her bandaged hand had Puck resting on her paws. She had a small, cute smile as she interacted with the tiny cat.

Puck looked over at Naruto with a calculating look in his eyes. "_Man these guys seem suspicious of me today. I wonder what I did wrong"_. "Man bro, I can't believe you hurt Betty" he began as he floated closer to the blonde. Naruto only sighed in response and looked out the window. Puck frowned and blocked Naruto's vision by flying in front of him. "I told you it was an accident. She probed my power so she got hurt" he said nonchalantly, ignoring the strange looks Emelia was giving him. "It is true -I Suppose" she supported the blonde honestly.

"What are you Naruto-kun? No human's mana should be able to hurt Beatrice" Emelia had found him strange ever since they met. That odd witch smell that hung about him and those strange white flames he used to kill Elsa Greinhart.

"I can assure you I am 100% human" he responded with a small grin. "**Nah I disagree with that notion. You are 52% human and 48% alien." **Kurama stated with a small grin.

"_Nah bruh, I have no alien relatives"_ Naruto disagreed with an internal frown.

"**What do you think Kaguya was then?"**

"_A bitch"_

Kurama chuckled in amusement.

"**Can't argue with that logic"** the fox responded with a grin. "**So you are 48% bitch, now that explains why you complain about everything "**

"_I'll skin you alive you stupid flee bag!"_ Naruto sighed a bit before looking up to the fox. "_How come I am 48% alien? Didn't Kaguya get sealed thousands of years ago?"_ he asked. "**Yes she did but let us not forget that the Otsutsuki is an extremely powerful race with power genes as well. The sage fathered Indra and Ashura who fathered Uchiha, Uzumaki and Senju. The 2 brothers and cousin fathered the clans you know today"** he began explaining. "**People from these clans were normally stronger than your average shinobi because they descended from Kaguya granting them an advantage with everything to do with chakra. This is why abnormally powerful shinobi popped up from these clans with you, Sasuke, Madara, Tobirama and Hashirama being perfect examples. The gold and silver brothers descended from the Uzumaki clan which is why they were able to eat a part of me without dying from Chakra poisoning"** Kurama let out an annoyed sigh. "**Worst humans I have ever eaten" **he complained.

Naruto chuckled.

**. In other to maintain this power they began breeding amongst themselves, using their chakra to prevent birth defects. "**_Eewwww!"_** Shut up!"**

"_So you are saying because our genes are so potent adding to the fact we were… breeding amongst.. ourselves they allowed me to become 48% otsutsuki?"_

"**Precisely. Looks like you got smarter "**_OI!"_** Your mother was a pureblood from the Uzumaki clan. Hence why you look like her"**

Naruto began sobbing internally as he imagined himself with flowing red hair and giving a wink. "**Your father's blonde genes were stronger"** the unanswered query was answered.

"_Thanks bro"_

"**Any time man"**

Back in the real world Puck had leaned in closer and Naruto tilted his head backwards. "Well that can't be right. No human can hurt Betty with just mana" Puck said raising his paw toward Naruto's nose, only meeting an invisible wall. "I wouldn't do that if I were you" Naruto warned the great spirit causing Beatrice to rush forward and snatch Puck before he harmed himself.

"Bubby, that is a bad idea" she warned as she gave her friend a stern look. Puck ignored her however and flew out of her palms and was once again having a staring contest with Naruto.

While this was happening, Roswell and the girls walked in quietly detecting the mood with Rem pushing a small cart that had food in it. She began serving, ignoring the atmosphere that was in the air.

Roswaal leaned in, getting closer to Emilia and whispered "What is going on here?". "Puck wants a feel of Naruto-Kun's mana" she responded. Rem and Ram also stayed quiet as they watched the interaction.

"Let me have a feel of this mana of yours" Puck demanded as he began pushing against the barrier. He was very upset that his friend Betty was hurt by this human. It was unacceptable! Something strange hung about the human and he would find out what before he could possibly hurt Emilia as well or Beatrice again.

"_Damn, this guy is strong but I can't increase the power of this barrier without activating the Rinnegan. I suppose I have no other option. Emilia please don't hate me"_ he inwardly pleaded as Puck managed to get to his face. His paw touched his nose and what felt like a stream of fire ran through him for a moment.

Puck screamed in pain causing the others to jump off their chairs. His smoking body was sent to a wall nearby. "PUCK!" Emilia yelled as she rushed by her spirit's side. Roswaal was simply shocked that their guest could possess such a strong and volatile mana, capable of harming a great spirit. Something was definitely off so he prepared 6 magic balls and got ready. "Told you" Naruto said nonchalantly as he brought some bread up to his mouth.

_**CRACKLE!SHWING!PLOOP!**_

"Aw man, my bread" he sulked as he held onto the air. He lowered his head a bit, avoiding another icicle that almost pierced his head. A third one came and this one was blocked by Beatrice. "Bubby! I can guarantee he has no bad intentions- I suppose"

"My my, it would seem my servant is quite dangerous so do tell us, what are you!?" Roswaal demanded, starting from a joyous tone ending with a dangerous one completely ignoring Beatrice. Rem pulled out her chain ball from. Actually, I don't fucking know where she pulled that out from and Ram prepared with magic.

Puck was floating with a blue miasma surrounding him. 8 large ice shards were levitating next to him. "Out of the way Betty, he could be a threat," he said as he began leaking massive amounts of Killing Intent, suffocating Rem, Ram and Emilia. Roswaal dropped to his knee as the magical spheres disappeared. "_What power"_. " I am a human for Six Path's sake!" he yelled.

"You smell of the witch, your mana managed to harm me and Betty and most of all, you are an unknown" Puck said darkly not noticing he was harming his daughter and the maids.

"What witch?"

"The word witch can only refer to Satella, the witch of envy" he responded as he prepared to launch his attacks. "_I see. So Emilia must have the appearance or must be of the same race as this witch which s why her emotions fluctuated negatively when she gave me her name. The townspeople looked at her with those eyes" _He concluded. "_Why do they hate her? All because she looks like a person that kicked the bucket awhile ago?"_ His memories of the past started rushing in. "**Naruto calm down!"** Kurama yelled, but was unheard

His hair shadowed his eyes. Why? Why did this always have to happen to someone so innocent!? Naruto was beyond displeased because they openly discriminate her for something she has no control over! _Demon! Monster! Get out of here you damn beast! No one wants you! _Naruto unconsciously began tapping into Kurama's chakra, dropping the room's temperature by a few degrees. "**Naruto calm down!" **he repeated himself.

It receded.

Emilia struggled to her feet and shielded Naruto and so did Beatrice. "P-p-puck p-p-please stop! I choose to trust Naruto!" Emilia said while raising her arm as if stop Puck from getting through. Beatrice stared at her hand clenched it before walking in front of Naruto shocking everyone in the room. " I stand by him as well," she said, leaving out her _kashiro._

"Can't you see that I am doing this beca-" he started. "You listen here cat" Naruto called out. He then unleashed his own KI causing Puck to freeze as he saw hundreds of images of his possible death. He was mortified and his instincts were all screaming for him to run away. Beatrice began sweating as she felt the aura of death ooze from the enigma.

"**Thank me later"**

Naruto and Kurama's power leaked out a bit and completely shielded the spectators from the power he possessed. "_This feeling, it is so warm,"_ thought Rem, as she found the strength to stand again. Emelia, Ram and Roswaal were all relieved as well.

Naruto pulled back his power. "Puck listen" he started. "I have no intention of harming you, your precious people and your friends here. If I wanted you all dead, you would be 6 feet under as soon as I woke up"

"_What does that mean?"_ thought a baffled Emilia.

"Besides, I like this place and I am a filathropist and a pacifist by nature so I would rather avoid fighting but help people. I don't know who this Satella fellow is but I would rather not fight over things involving her"

"I see" the cat sighed in relief, not detecting any lies from the blonde.

**-Starting Over-**

After the events in the dining hall, Rem and Ram had taken Naruto to the dressing room to get him his butler uniform. Naruto marveled the sight before him and whistled, visibly impressed by the vast choice of clothing Roswaal and Emelia had.

"Man, these guys have a lot of clothes," he said with a look of awe. "Yes, that is correct" Rem started, "Master Roswaal and Ms Emelia are nobles meaning that they have to look their best and have numerous outfits so that they do not look bland" Ram finished for her sister causing him to chuckle. "Is there a problem Naruto-san?" Ram asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, there is no problem it's just that I am amazed by the bond you two share" he smiled gently and looked them both in the eyes. _Sasuke don't go! _"Make sure you keep each other safe," he said making the two maids smile in unison. "You need not to worry Naruto-san. I will protect Rem"

"Yes sister is correct, I will protect Ram as well"

Rem eventually pulled a suit that looked a little too big for Naruto. "That.. seems a little.. large" he spoke slow. "That is correct. I will be adjusting the size for you" Rem said as she pulled out some tape measure. Naruto knowing the protocol, raised his arms a bit allowing for her to take all the measurements needed for the adjustments.

"_Wow, I never thought I would see the day I got measured by a female,"_ he thought as his cheeks got dusted pink which Ram noticed quickly. She narrowed her eyes but kept quiet.

"_BEST DAY EVER!"_

_-**Starting Over-**_

"Goddamnit, how did Kakashi or Sasuke even do this" Naruto complained as he grabbed his hair in frustration. He was currently on Kurama's head, training the eye of insight which granted incredible clarity of perception and imitation. His task was to use his Sharingan to detect and counter Kurama's mini chakra arms. He had gotten the prediction part right and now was working on the reaction part. His inexperience with this eye gave him a face full of scratches.

"**Keep going you brat"** Kurama said, with a wide satisfied grin. "I hate you" Naruto respond with an annoyed glare. Kurama laughed and attacked again. As Naruto was jumping around, still getting scratched in the face although was adapting quickly. Kurama flinched a bit as he watched his host through a reflection on a large lake nearby. "_**It's almost time for him to learn that ability".**_

"Yatta ,I finally did it!" Naruto yelled triumphantly and did a little dance. He then stopped and saw the expression on Kurama's face. Naruto hopped off his head and landed on his wrists. He placed his palms onto his snout and gave a small smile. "If it makes you uncomfortable, I won't learn the eye of hypnosis," he said as he hugged his best friend's snout. Kurama remained silent and looked into the lake.

"**Don't doubt him"** his reflection said with a grin. "_**That's right, he isn't anything like those blasted Uchihas". **_"**Don't worry kid, learn it. I will be your test subject" **Kurama said causing Naruto to stare in shock. "b-but, what happened with Madara, Obito and Sasuke, I don't want you to experience that again. You were in so much pain" tears began falling.

Kurama slammed his fist onto the ground, shaking the whole mindscape. "**I DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT THOSE SHIT STICKS! I CARE MORE ABOUT YOU SO YOU WILL LEARN THIS! DO YOU HONESTLY THINK THAT THE OTSUTSUKI WON'T ATTEMPT TO COME HERE? IF THEY DO, YOU ARE THIS WORLD'S ONLY HOPE AND THIS WILL BE USEFUL TO YOU SO I REFUSE TO LET YOU LET SUCH AN AMAZING OPPORTUNITY GO TO WASTE" **He roared scaring Naruto for the first time in 3 years.

"So you do care for me" he smiled causing the fox to huff. "Let's begin then."

His eyes bled red and 3 black lines travelled from his pupil before forming 3 black tomoe.

"Nine tails. OBEY!"

**END**

**Hope you enjoyed the re-edit**

**So what did you think? I decided to make this one a little short due to it just being Naruto entering the lives of the people living in Roswaal's manor. Also I don't really think Kaguya is a bitch, she is just really corrupted by the combo of her power and her fear for the Otsutsuki which is why she decided to protect the earth by turning some people to white zetsu and amass more power was best.**

**Hers were just twisted. **

**If you got any questions, feel free to ask**

**Bye!**


End file.
